


Tak zimno

by BlueTraviata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cold, M/M, Winter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTraviata/pseuds/BlueTraviata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie ma to jak gwiazdkowy fic na koniec września ;). Pisane pod wpływem Baby, it's cold outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tak zimno

\- Obejrzymy sobie coś? Chyba mieli puszczać maraton Starsky'ego i Hutcha jak w zeszłym roku - Dean siadł ciężko na kanapie i zaczął skakać po kanałach kablówki.  
\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie, ale chyba na mnie już czas.  
\- Cas, daj spokój, jeszcze nie ma ósmej!  
\- Dean, nie jesteś śpiący? - anioł zerknął ukradkiem na drzemiącego w swoim łóżku Sama.  
\- Sam jest po prostu zmęczony, ten nawiedzony dom dał mu chyba w kość. Ja tam się czuję świetnie - wyszczerzył się łowca. - Świąteczny obiad z Big Gerson's był fenomenalny, a dobre jedzonko to stuprocentowa pewność o uśmiechu na mojej twarzy.  
Cas wstał od stołu, całego zastawionego pustymi butelkami piwa, kartonikach po hamburgerach i plastykowymi kubełkami po kurczaku. Trochę niepewnie przystanął obok kanapy, dziwnie zmieszany oraz zwyczajowo nieśmiały.  
\- Chciałbym ci podziękować - jego głos zmieszał się z urwanym odgłosem Jingle Bells na jednym z kanałów. - To był naprawdę miły wieczór.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że wpadniesz - przyznał Dean, nie odrywając wzroku od szklanego ekranu. - Powinniśmy w końcu spędzić Boże Narodzenie razem, stary.  
\- Cóż... będą się o mnie niepokoić.  
\- Cas. Odpuść sobie. Jest Gwiazdka, nie musisz się nigdzie spieszyć.  
Kiedy sprężyny sofy ugięły się pod aniołem, Dean aż się zaśmiał i natychmiast wstał.  
\- Ha! Świetnie! Znajdź coś ciekawego do oglądania, ja zaraz przyniosę nam piwo.

Sam przewrócił się na drugi bok i zaczął pochrapywać. Tak naprawdę nie lubił całej tej sztucznej otoczki rodzinnych świąt i zapewne z wielką ulgą poszedł spać zaraz po obiedzie. Dean nie winił go za to - sam chętnie poszedłby w jego ślady, ale jeszcze chętniej spędziłby trochę czasu z Casem. Ostatnio dotarło do niego, że zbyt rzadko się widują; wyłączywszy polowania czy wspólne sprawy, pozostawało im naprawdę niewiele. A skoro uważał już anioła za członka rodziny, nic nie mogło stanąć na przeszkodzie, by w Święta nieco umocnić ich wzajemne więzi.

\- A więc... - Dean bardzo starał się brzmieć lekko, niezobowiązująco. - Czym się zajmujesz, kiedy nie jesteś w Niebie? Nigdy cię o to nie zapytałem.  
\- Obserwuję ludzi, podróżuję... czasami czynię cuda, lecz najczęściej jestem z wami.  
\- Obserwujesz ludzi? Cas, wiesz, że to brzmi trochę niepokojąco?  
\- Miałem na myśli to, że lubię na nich patrzeć. Cała ta złożoność uczuć i zachowań... to fascynujące... - przez chwilę w jego oczach drgały iskierki ekscytacji, ale naraz anioł spiął się. - Ktoś się zbliża.  
Ułamek sekundy później rozbrzmiało pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Życzymy wam świąt wesołych, życzymy wam... - Dean z rozanielonym uśmiechem otworzył czwórce kolędników i nad wyraz szczęśliwy wysłuchał pastorałki do końca. Potem jednak zapadła bardzo niezręczna cisza.  
\- Racja! Wesołych Świąt - łowca wcisnął gościom czteropak piwa, po czym jak najszybciej zamknął drzwi. - Na szczęście dobrze się na dzisiaj zaopatrzyłem.  
\- Dean, dałeś niepełnoletnim napój alkoholowy. To wbrew obowiązującemu prawu.  
\- Cas, ja rzadko działam zgodnie z nim - Sam chrapnął głośniej i naciągnął na siebie kołdrę. - Nie wiedziałem, że chodzą po hotelach.  
\- Widziałeś ich miny? Byli absolutnie zgorszeni tym bałaganem i faktem, że na trzy osoby mamy tylko dwa łóżka.  
\- Serio? Myślą, że...? - Winchester zrobił nieokreślony ruch rękoma, a w brzuchu coś go połaskotało.  
\- Więc jeśli to dzieci waszych sąsiadów, naprawdę powinienem już iść.  
\- Przestań - wyciągnął w stronę Casa otwartą butelkę. - Miewaliśmy już takie sytuacje.  
Kiedy ich palce przypadkowo się zetknęły, Deana aż przeszły dreszcze.  
\- Cas! Dlaczego masz takie zimne palce? - odłożył piwo na stolik i schwycił dłoń anioła. - Wszystko w porządku? Może to przez pogodę?  
\- Aniołowie nie odczuwają zimna tak, jak ludzie - zaczął. - To skomplikowane.  
\- No tak, spędzamy Gwiazdkę w Michigan, na dworze od wczoraj wieczorem pada śnieg, a ty w tym swoim płaszczu całą noc pomagałeś nam przy nawiedzonym domu. Skomplikowane to jak cholera.  
\- Nic mi nie jest.  
\- Ściągaj płaszcz i marynarkę, to szybciej się rozgrzejesz.  
\- Dean, wiesz, że powinienem teraz być gdzie indziej? - spytał, a mimo to posłusznie zdjął ubrania.  
\- Cas, wiesz, że nigdzie nie pójdziesz, kiedy jest tak zimno? I tak już niewyraźnie wyglądasz. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś się uszkodził.  
Wreszcie Dean ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie tak, że niemal całym bokiem stykał się z Casem. Czuł, jak lodowate mięśnie pod koszulą stopniowo się rozluźniają.  
Na ekranie telewizora pojawił się stary obraz plaży i uginanych wiatrem palm, zaś z głośników popłynął głos Elvisa:  
\- Noc, ty i błękitne Hawaje... Ta noc to czyste sny, a dla mnie Niebo to ty...  
\- Chociaż powiem, że próbowałem - poinformował Cas ku wielkiej radości Deana.

\- Skoro obserwujesz ludzi, powinieneś znać pojęcie męskiej dumy - stwierdził łowca, kiedy anioł znów zaczął się wiercić.  
\- Tak przypuszczam.  
\- Więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że chcąc odejść, trochę ranisz moją dumę. Jestem aż tak złym świątecznym kompanem?  
\- Nie, Dean, skądże! - przeraził się Cas.  
\- Poza tym - mężczyzna ścisnął jego przedramię - ciągle jesteś zimny. Popatrz, jak wieje za oknem!  
\- Rzeczywiście, na dworze musi być naprawdę zimno. Może pójdę po następne piwo?

\- ... nie rozumiem. Czy wszyscy ludzie nie są piękni? To najpiękniejszy element Stworzenia.  
\- Piękni są ci, na których lubisz patrzeć. I nie mówię tu o wszystkich ludziach... - Dean podrapał się po karku. - To bardziej skomplikowane, niż myślałem. Słuchaj, gdybyś z grupy ludzi miał wybrać jednego, musiałby mieć cechy wyglądu, albo charakteru, które by ci się podobały.  
\- Wybrałem ciebie - odparł całkiem poważnie Cas, a Dean zerknął szybko w stronę śpiącego brata. - Lubię na ciebie patrzeć i masz szlachetne serce. Jesteś piękny i podobasz mi się.  
\- Dobra, to zabrzmiało naprawdę dziwnie - żachnął się łowca, a mimo to jakoś przysunął się bliżej.  
\- Chcesz, żebym sobie już poszedł?  
\- Nie wydaje ci się, że pada coraz mocniej? - Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę do okna, gdzie za ścianą śniegu gasły uliczne latarnie. - Na pewno jest cholernie zimno. Lepiej jeszcze zostań.

Dean nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że zaczął się tak zachowywać; świąteczne rozleniwienie, przekąska o północy, długa rozmowa czy kilka butelek piwa. Przestali z Casem nawet naprawdę śledzić Kevina samego w Nowym Jorku. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo aniołowi iskrzą wiecznie smutne oczy, a różowe usta... łowca podczas rozmowy co chwilę na nie zerkał, jakby niepewny, czy wciąż tam są.  
\- Muszę wracać.  
\- Błagam, nie zaczynaj znowu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem takiej śnieżycy! Chcesz zamarznąć?  
\- Może zechcesz pożyczyć mi swoją kurtkę?  
\- Cas, czy ty siebie słyszysz? Jestem od ciebie trochę większy, będziesz w niej wyglądał jak dziecko.  
\- Jesteś większy? Dean, chyba nie wiesz, co mówisz. Anioł Pański ma być mniejszy od...  
\- W takim razie wstań, zmierzymy się.  
Dean wiedział dokładnie, co robi źle, ale w tamtym momencie jego mózg był jakby wyłączony. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie naprawdę blisko, a kiedy ich nosy niemal się stykały, a spojrzenia wwiercały w siebie nawzajem, Dean położył otwartą dłoń na głowie Casa. Przesunął ją do siebie, póki nie trafiła na głowę łowcy.  
\- Widzisz? Jestem wyższy - powiedział dziwnie cichym głosem Winchester. - Jestem też szerszy w ramionach - stwierdził, po czym oparł swoją pierś o pierś anioła. - Poza tym, jeśli zabierzesz mi kurtkę, w czym ja będę chodził?  
\- Dean. - Cas nie odrywał już spojrzenia od ust mężczyzny. - Czy nie zabieram ci przestrzeni osobistej? Wiesz, że mogę...  
Mężczyzna dał za wygraną. Zamknął oczy i głęboko odetchnąwszy, usiadł znów na kanapie. Tym razem trochę dalej od Casa.  
\- Skoro aż tak ci na tym zależy, w porządku. Możesz iść, nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał - powiedział szybko, nalewając do szklanki więcej whisky.

Nie patrzył już na anioła, tylko beznamiętnie wciskał kolejne guziki w pilocie.

No dobra, obrażanie się za... coś takiego było kompletnym idiotyzmem. Dean nie wiedział, co ta chwila miała znaczyć, ani skąd wzięły się u niego tego typu... gesty, ale mimo to odrzucenie trochę go zakuło. Z drugiej strony, był przecież cholernym facetem! Tak usilne namawianie Casa, by spędzić razem wieczór ocierało się o dziwactwo, a co dopiero inne... złe rzeczy, których się dopuścił! Oprócz ciągłego zerkania na różowe usta, czy niewinnego szturchania kolanem, nader często świerzbiły go dłonie, by dotknąć anioła, za to nad łapczywym wdychaniem gorącego powietrza Dean już nawet nie panował. Może i dobrze się stało? Zimny, nieprzyjemny kubeł prawdy był mu najwyraźniej niezbędny.  
Miał zamiar posiedzieć tak w ciszy i dąsać się na Casa jakiś czas, ale kolejne słowa anioła zupełnie go zaskoczyły.

\- Nie, Dean - westchnął on nieco rozbawiony. - Nie mogę wyjść, kiedy jest tak zimno.


End file.
